It's What They Call Growing Up, Right?
by sweetblushes
Summary: Quinn wasn't really sure when she became president of the Finn/Rachel fanclub. But here she was. Senior year was seriously messing with everybody's, including hers, mind.
1. Rachel

**notes; **_First time writing for the Glee fandom. And it's also my first time writing anything in 8 months. This is also my first time publishing anything on this site in years. It's a little rocky._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One. <strong>_; Rachel

Quinn hadn't really thought about the end of high school that much, even though graduation was really just a little over two months away. It was hard to remember that all she'd gotten used to and comfortable with was slowly ticking away. What with senior prom coming up, everything that was going on in Glee club and having just sent off all her college applications a couple of months ago. Life had been busy, too busy to remember that school was nearly over even though all the signs were pointing toward it.

But here as she was sitting in the choir room with Rachel, sorting out sheets of music that the Glee club was choosing between for possible Nationals contenders, she was suddenly pulled out of her '_high school is never going to end'_ bubble. (Just how exactly she'd gotten the horrendous job of having to stay after Glee club to look through music with Berry, she didn't know but she figured that her being there was a good thing otherwise there was a 95% chance that the Nationals selection would be all Broadway.)

As usual, Quinn was trying to ignore everything that was coming out of Rachel's mouth since most of the time it was just a bunch of crap that she didn't care about.

"It would be a wonderful testament to my-" As usual a bunch of crap that she didn't care about. But for the first time all day that she'd been around Rachel, there was actually something to come out of her mouth that sort of peaked Quinn's interests.

"I'm going to breakup with Finn after graduation."

Wait. What? Immediately raising her head up in the direction that Rachel was sitting at near the piano, Quinn gave her a bewildered look. She couldn't have possibly have heard that coming out of Berry's mouth. The girl absolutely worshipped the ground that Finn walked on, especially ever since their little kiss back at Nationals last year. (The one that screwed them over? Oh yeah, there was no way that anyone in the club would let them forget that one.)

"Did you just say something?"

Rachel had that look on her face, the one that made her look like someone had just run over her dog or something. She was silent a few seconds as though in shock that Quinn was actually responding to her before she repeated herself. "I'm going to break up with Finn after graduation." She looked around the choir room as though to make sure that no one was listening in on the conversation before she continued. "Finn's acceptance letter to OSU came in last week." Rachel looked down and started picking at one of the sheets of music she had in her hand. "And I-I don't know. It got me thinking, I do _love_ Finn but I always knew that it would be over after we graduated."

She let out a slight laugh that was a mix between sad and almost angry. "I mean we both know it's not going to work outside of this school. What with me moving to New York as soon as possible and Finn doing whatever he's going to do."

Looking at how pathetic Rachel seemed at the moment, Quinn felt almost bad for her. She didn't actually think that Finn and Rachel would be breaking up anytime soon especially since Rachel was as clingy as she was.

"Whose to say I'm even gonna want to be in a relationship when I get to New York anyway? With all of those gorgeous young eligible bachelors that are going to be throwing themselves at me once I land my role on Broadway."

And there was the Rachel Berry that made Quinn roll her eyes.

"But why are you telling me this?" It was a fair question. The two girls weren't exactly best friends and while they had gotten a bit friendlier since the year before considering there was no Finn drama between them, there wasn't enough bonding between them that would warrant something as private as this to be shared.

Rachel shrugged. "I didn't know who else to tell. I couldn't tell Kurt, he's all set with a dream that he and I are going to move to New York along with Finn and Blaine. And we'll all live happily ever after."

Quinn highly doubted that, she could think of a million other people that Rachel could be telling this to then her. Their weird sometimes functional/dysfunctional kind of friendship just didn't work like that.

"I just kind of figured that since you've done the whole breakup thing with Finn before that you would sort of understand.

She supposed it made sense. She was the only other girl at McKinley, besides Rachel to have gone out with Finn. (Santana with her virginity robbery didn't really count.) And as far as Quinn knew the only girl he dated before her was back during freshman year, which was only for like a week.

Chewing on the inside of her lip, Quinn began to carefully choose the words that she would say to Rachel. She didn't even know what to say to her. '_Just don't breakup with him before Nationals cause that would screw up our chance at winning._' That was harsh even for Quinn Fabray.

Rachel continued to look down at the music sheets in her hand with a sad look on her face. Quinn could almost hear the girl whimpering all the way across the room. A couple of people shuffled by the open choir room door engaged in laughter. There was still no reminder that high school was going to be ending soon. But here as she looked at the girl who had basically been the bane of her entire high school existence, the former Cheerio could see the big fat red expiration date for senior year.

"I think," Quinn paused as she let everything she could say swirl around in her head. "If you really love Finn then you shouldn't break up with him."

A smile slowly began to form on Rachel's somewhat surprised face as her skin flushed a twinge of pink. Quinn smiled back with a slight nod of her head before she went back to sorting out the sheets of music that she had laid out in front of her.

(She knew it was kind of bitchy but Quinn was a little thankful that no one else was in the room to actually document that the conversation between the two girls had ever happened).


	2. Finn

**notes**; _This is what I like to call the Finn chapter. The first one was the Rachel chapter. Our little Quinnie is all grown up and mature. ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two.<strong>_; Finn

"Hey Q."

Looking up, Quinn let out a warm smile to the person that had just greeted her. She was sitting in the library with her Physics textbook opened in front of her, a bask of sunlight falling through the window and tickling her skin.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" she asked as the boy sat down across the table from her.

Shrugging, Finn grabbed Quinn's Physics book studying it for a second before making a face and giving it back to her. "I was checking out a book for my history class," he motioned towards a book that she presumed was in his backpack. "Which turned out to be pretty difficult cause it turns out that I haven't checked out a book since I was a sophomore?"

"That's right. I made you check out that book on birthing that one time remember?" All the memories of her sixteenth year suddenly came back to her. Finn had been absolutely terrified of checking out the book cause he thought that the librarian would realize what the book was and tell his mom. Quinn had to reassure him that the old lady wouldn't even look at the book he was handing her, she never did.

Letting out a chuckle, Finn just shook his head. "Traumatizing."

A comfortable silence fell between the two before Quinn broke it.

"So I heard you got into OSU."

A look of surprise flashed across Finn's face while his eyes widened a little, making him look like a puppy. Quinn assumed that this meant that he hadn't told many people of his acceptance into the University besides Rachel.

"How did you-?"

"Rachel." She answered softly.

His mouth formed into an 'Oh'. "Yeah, I got it last week. My mom and Burt were pretty stoked about it. It's cool I guess."

"I'm proud of you Finn." Reaching across the table, Quinn placed her hand on top of Finn's and squeezed it lightly before retracting her hand back. She really was proud of him. She knew the way Finn studied and while his grades weren't completely terrible, they weren't absolutely outstanding.

Quinn heard him let out a sigh after a few seconds. "I don't know, whenever I told Rachel about it she acted sorta weird about it. Kind of like she wasn't exactly happy but not exactly sad either. It was just weird."

The conversation that her and Rachel had just the other day flashed through her memory. She wasn't about to tell Finn that Rachel had originally planned on breaking up with him. She was bitch after all but not that big of a one. Besides, sabotaging Finn and Rachel's relationship was so last year.

Finn had been a good friend like person to her the past year. He was really the only one who had been understanding after they had come back from summer while she was in her 'rebellious stage', they had kind of become friends after that. Well, as good of friends as the two could have ever become, especially after their history together. Seems having a baby together and then not and then getting back together and then breaking up does something to a relationship.

She knew why Finn seemed like he didn't want to tell anyone that he'd been accepted into OSU. Of course she did, it was obvious in the way he moved and the way he acted around Rachel Berry.

"_You want to go to New York with Rachel don't you?_"

Finn's face flushed as red as a beet as he cast his eyes down in obvious embarrassment. "Stupid huh?" he began picking at the sleeve of his hoodie and let out a nervous chuckle. "I don't know, I'm just kind of not ready to break up with her yet. It'd probably be pointless to even want to go to New York cause she'll probably find some super awesome theater guy that totally understands her and will put up with her weird wanting to be on Broadway dreams." He paused a moment. "I-I know that this whole thing really isn't supposed to make it past high school anyway. I'm just a Lima loser and I'm not supposed to go to New York."

Senior year sucked. Seriously, Quinn wasn't sure of whenever she became the guru for Finn and Rachel's relationship but here she was listening to Finn worry about their relationship just like she had the other day with Rachel. This wouldn't have happened if graduation wasn't coming up and starting to freak everyone out.

Quinn rolled her eyes. _Finn was being an idiot_.

"W-wait. What? Did you just call me an idiot?" he asked cocking his head up towards Quinn.

"Yes. I did." There's no time for Quinn sugarcoat it. Besides Finn probably wouldn't have understood her even if she did. "I don't know if you've noticed Finn but Rachel is sort of in love with you. Like seriously, the girl almost killed me to get to you. So do you really think she would mind if you followed her to New York? No. In fact, she would probably burst into song about it or something freaky like she does."

Finn shrugged in agreement. Quinn did have a bit of a point there.

"And also, I think that if you broke up with her just cause she's moving to New York that would make you even stupider then you already are. Let's not forget all the crap we went through last year just so you could get back with her."

Ugh, when did Quinn suddenly get to be the president of the Finn/Rachel support fan club? She was beginning to disgust herself.

"Now please leave or at least change the subject before I make an even bigger fool out of myself that I already have." She finished with an exasperated sigh even though there was a little smirk on her mouth. Quinn had tried to be a better person as of the late and she hoped that the advice she had given in the past few days was getting her on the right track.

"Your pretty awesome, you know that Quinn?" Finn broke out into a grin. Leaning forward the grin on his face slowly turned into a mischievous smirk as he lowered his voice so the people around him wouldn't hear. "We were pretty good together weren't we?"

Quinn playfully slapped the side of his head as she let out a loud laugh. "Yeah right! We were completely terrible together Hudson! Or have you forgotten about that one time I got pregnant and lied to you about it? Or whenever you made me cheat on my boyfriend? You've been watching too movies you know that?"

"Well, I wasn't going to mention those times but yeah maybe I have. It just seemed like one of those appropriate times to talk about our past relationship."

"You're such a loser!" she said as she gathered up her books and began to stand up from the table. "Now hurry up or you're gonna make us late to glee club."

It was weird but this was just another one of those odd things that the end of senior year had brought up. Who knew? Having an actual normal conversation with Finn about Rachel Berry? His girlfriend?

(10th grade Quinn would have flipped.)


End file.
